Prom
by Terez
Summary: Alice's first Prom.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**To all of my reviewers thank you so much for all of your feed back on my other stories, you guys have the nicest things to say. I swear I almost started crying when I went back and read all of my reviews. I do apologize that I am horrible at replying to reviews, but know that your support means the world to me.**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Beating.

* * *

**

**Prom**

"You look so beautiful, Rosalie," Alice said as she circled her sister making sure her hair was in perfect order.

"I'll have to take you're word for it," Rosalie replied with a smirk from her vanity chair as she looked out over her room. Alice had insisted that she could not look in the mirror until she was done.

"Trust me, Emmett won't know what hit him," Alice smiled as she walked around her sister and towards the vanity mirror. She picked up a tube of lipstick off the desk and walked back over and stood in front of Rosalie.

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. Visions are trying to get through." She pulled cap off the lip stick and began to apply it.

"It's not like you to ignore your visions."

"I know. But I am applying make up and the last thing I need is to have a vision, and end up writing all over your face." After applying the bright red lipstick she looked her over once more and smiled. "You can look now."

Rosalie stood up and turned around to face the mirror "Wow, Alice, you're pretty good at this. Thank you."

"You're welcome Rosalie, I am happy to help."

Rosalie admired herself in the mirror for close to a minute before turning to give Alice a hug. "I have to go. Thank you again. See you tomorrow," she said giving, her a wink.

"Have fun, Rose," Alice said with a laugh as she followed her out of the room and then walked down the hall.

Alice walked into her room and her eyes widened in surprise. Jasper was standing in the middle of the room dressed in a black tuxedo, holding a purple wild flower. "What are you doing?" she asked closing the door behind her.

Jasper smiled, clearly pleased he had caught her off guard. "I'm taking you to prom."

Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she walked forward "This is what I get for ignoring my visions while helping Rosalie get ready," she muttered to herself. "Now what are you talking about?"

He held the wildflower out to her "I want to take you to prom, if you'll allow me the honor."

Alice took the flower smiling softly as she brought it to her nose and smelled it. "Jazz…" she said quietly as she lowered the flower, looking him in the eyes.

"I can do this Alice, I know I can."

"And it is not that I don't think you can't," she said as she reached out and took his hand. "I know you can. It is just I know crowds bother you and we would be in a very small space surrounded by hundreds of hormonal teenagers. I don't want you to feel that this is something you have to do. The last thing I want is to see you in pain."

"I want to do this. And I know you want to go."

Alice could see how much this meant to him, how badly he wanted to take her, how much he wanted to prove to the family and himself that he could withstand time with humans. "Alright," she conceded. "Give me a few minutes to get changed."

She giggled at the smile that spread across his face, he looked like a man that had just been handed a thousand dollars. Standing up on her toes she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his cheek—even on her toes she could not kiss him without him having to lean down a little. "Thank you." She lowered herself and then danced around him towards her closet.

"I wish you had decided this sooner, so I could have bought a dress," Alice called from inside the closet as she shifted through her cloths.

"You'll look beautiful in whatever you choose to wear."

"You have to say that," Alice laughed as she walked out of the closet in a salmon colored dress; it was strapless and lacy, with a full skirt that fell past her knees and shrug covering her shoulders. Black heels completed the look.

Jasper looked her over and smiled as he walked towards her. He reached forward and took her hand into his "I believe I owe you an apology." He leaned down kissing the back of her hand as she gave him a puzzled look. He smirked as he moved his mouth up to her ear. "To call you beautiful in this dress would be an insult, you would make Aphrodite herself turn green with envy." He kissed her cheek and then rose to his full height, smiling down at her.

Alice bowed her head bashfully and then stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him "That was really sweet, Jasper. Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her to him, "What can I say, you inspire me." He then chuckled softly as he leaned down again and trailed his lips along her jaw. "But," he whispered into her ear with his lips brushing against it, "don't tell Emmett, he already thinks you are turning me into a girl."

She laughed softly and kissed his neck, "come on Romeo, we're already late." She then stepped back and out of his embrace.

He dipped his head and turned offering his arm with a bow, "Ma'am."

"Why thank you sir," Alice said as she slipped her arm through his. "Oh wait," she removed her arm and ran back into her closet. Jasper looked back over his shoulder with his arm still hanging in the air waiting patiently for her to return to his side.

She returned a few seconds later with a purse hanging off her left shoulder and slipped her arm back through his. "Ready."

Alice followed him out of their bedroom and down the hall. When they reached the stairs she was surprised to see Esme and Carlisle waiting for them at the bottom. She could feel Jasper tense beside her and knew he was fearful that they would tell him he could not take her. She squeezed his arm reassuringly and was pleased when he relaxed.

After going down the stairs she watched as he smiled nervously at the couple standing in front of them. It saddened her that even after living with the family for a few years he was still not as comfortable with them as she was.

"Oh Alice you look so beautiful," Esme gushed as she stepped forward to hug her.

"Thank you Esme," Alice said, releasing his arm and walking forward to hug her.

They released each other and Alice stepped back to Jasper's side as Esme turned to look at him. "You look very dashing, Jasper."

Jasper could not help the huge smile that spread across his face. Between Esme and Alice's excitement and happiness, he could not help being affected by them. "Thank you, Esme."

"How about a picture?" she asked hesitantly as she held a small camera up, it was well known that Jasper did not like having his picture taken.

"Esme--"

"Sure," Jasper interrupted as he pulled Alice up against his body. Alice looked up at him slightly asking if he was sure. Jasper nodded and smiled in response reassuring her he was okay with the picture. His one arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand on her hip, while his other hand was in his pocket. Alice smiled as she rested her head against his chest, placed one hand on his chest and wrapped her other arm around his waist.

"Perfect." Esme snapping the picture.

"Thank you, Esme," Alice said as Jasper nodded a silent thank you.

"You two can take my car," Carlisle offered as he held out a set of keys.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Alice reached forward and took the keys.

"Have fun you two," Esme said as she stepped forward, hugging Alice again.

"We will."

Once in the car, Jasper started it and drove out of the garage. "You have to promise to tell me when it becomes too much," Alice spoke up as she looked over at him.

Jasper took his eyes off the road to look at her and pulled one hand off the wheel holding it out to her. She took his hand and he gave it a soft squeeze. "I promise." He turned his eyes back to the road and drove effortlessly down the street one handed.

Pulling into the parking lot, he parked and turned off the car. She watched as he glanced uneasily at the school and could feel his hand unconsciously tense around her own. "Jazz," she called softly stroking the top his hand with her thumb.

"I am fine," he said looking over at her and giving her a smile. She could tell it was forced, but did not say anything. He loosed his hand and pulled his other one off the steering wheel, raking it through his hair. "It just sounded a lot easier when we were home."

"We don't have to go in," she reminded him. It was not that she did not believe in him, she just did not want to see him pain trying to make her happy.

He shook his head quickly dismissing the thought "I promised to take you to prom and that is exactly what I am going to do." He released her hand and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. He walked around the back of the car and opened the passenger door, offering his hand to her.

She reached out and took it, stepping easily out of the car. "It'll be okay, right?" he asked hesitantly. Alice was grateful that he asked. She had wanted to look ahead while they were home but she had not wanted to lower his confidence. She allowed her eyes to fall shut momentarily and then opened them.

"I see you struggling, but I don't think you will attack anyone."

He nodded and led her towards the school. Once they walked into the gym Alice could feel him tense beside her and stop breathing. She could not imagine how this was difficult for him she herself was not sure what was beating louder the music or the hearts in the room. She tried to ignore the looks they were getting and attempted to scan the crowd, but her lack of height was making it difficult to see.

She then felt him gently bump her to get her attention as talking would cause him to breathe. Alice turned to look at him; he creased his brows in confusion, silently asking what she was looking for.

"Emmett and Rosalie," she said before looking back at the crowd.

Jasper nodded and turned to look out over the crowd. He spotted them quickly--they were moving through the crowd towards them—and point in the direction they were coming from.

"Hey, guys," Emmett called once they were close enough.

"Hey," Alice called back happily as Jasper nodded his head in response.

"You guys came to prom?" Rosalie was clearly surprised.

"Yeah Jazzy really wanted to take me."

Emmett snickered at the nickname as Rosalie elbowed him sharply in the ribs and glared. "It is easier if you stay on the outside, we'll stay close," Rosalie stated simply.

Alice could see the slightly irritated look that crossed Jasper's face, but knew there was nothing she could really do. They both knew it was smart to have them near by. A slow song then started so they began to dance with the rest of the student body.

Alice watched as he struggled with his focus, his eyes never staying on her very long. She was not angry, though. And every time he managed to look back at her she felt so happy, smiling brightly at him. By the third song she could see he was really struggling. She watched as he swallowed another mouth full of venom and could only imagine how badly his throat burned.

"We need to leave," his voice was hoarse as he clenched his eyes shut and his body started to shake with the desire to feed.

Alice wasted no time untangling herself from him, taking his hand and leading him over to an exit. Once outside she stepped out of her heels, picked them up and then ran. They stopped in a forest several miles from town and Jasper finally allowed himself to breathe. Alice then flung herself at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you Jasper."

"You are?"

"Of course." She sent him all the love and pride she felt, her eyes alight with joy.

"Alice I could barley pay attention to you." His tone was bitter as he bowed his head, clearly disgusted with himself.

Alice smiled softly and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But don't you see Jasper," she said bringing one hand down, grabbing his jaw and gently moving his head so he was looking at her. She then began trailing her fingers along his tense jaw, "you always brought your attention back to me. You controlled yourself, Jazz, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up "You're always seeing the glass half-full."

"Well I have to you're always seeing it half-empty."

Alice smiled and kissed him on the lips. Before it could get too heated Jasper pulled back causing Alice to pout at him. "I need to hunt." She nodded and pecked him on the lips before he lowered her to the ground.

Alice removed her shrug handing it to Jasper and then walked through the forest. She moved slowly admiring everything around her. The tall grass brushed her calves as she stepped carefully through the forest. She glanced up at the bright full moon in the cloudless star filled sky then her gaze drifted down to the dark grass and flowers. She could feel Jasper's eyes on her the whole time following her every movement with the utmost care. Ignoring his watching she stepped up onto a rotting log and turned sideways. She closed her eyes as she lifted her head upward, exposing her pale neck and sniffed the air. It was then that she really felt him watching her as she fought the shutter that threatened to tear through her body. She opened one eye to look over at him and could see him facing her; his tie held limply in his hands. "Why are you staring?"

Jasper then quickly hung his tie on the tree and flitted over to her side. He gently ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, his dark eyes full of compassion "I can't help it you just look so beautiful."

Alice took her bottom lip into her mouth and glanced up at him pretending to think, "Well I guess I can forgive you."

"I'd really appreciate that," Jasper said as he leaned down kissing her cheek. "There's a heard near by," he mumbled against her skin.

"Northwest. About a mile away. It is a heard of deer."

Jasper's eyes darted up in the direction of the deer as Alice turned and led him down the log, then they took off through the forest.

Once they came upon the heard Jasper let go of Alice's hand and took off after his meal. Alice found a rock and sat down watching, her husband dart through the open field and swiftly take down his pray. She loved watching him hunt; it allowed her to see a side of him she did not get to see often.

He then looked up at her, with his hair slightly disheveled from his run and gave her a bloody smile. She hopped off the rock and moved to his side. Sitting down in front of him she brushed back some of his hair while gazing into his now golden eyes. She then took his face into her hands and leaned forward to lick up the blood that had trickled down the sides of his mouth. Pulling back she then gave him a slow smile. Jasper grinned and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips for a moment. when he pulled back Alice's tongue darted out and licked her now bloody lips. They stared at each other for a moment before Alice's eyes lit up suddenly "I want to dance." She stated as she hopped to her feet.

He blinked a few times in confusion. "What?"

"I want to dance," she stated again holding out her hand.

"Why?"

"Because," Alice said as if that explained everything and for Jasper it was all the explanation he needed.

"There's no music," Jasper said with a smirk as she pulled him to his feet.

"That's never stopped us before." Jasper pulled her close and they began to dance through the field.

"Thank you," Alice whispered after a moment as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"For what?" His voice was just as quiet as hers.

"For such an amazing night."

"It didn't quite go as I planed."

Alice smiled up at him "That's what makes it amazing."

"I am sorry about prom."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and pulled her head off his chest "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I swear I will make it up to you."

"Really?" Alice said as she through him a sly grin and cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't." Jasper smirked down at her before suddenly picking her up and spinning them both.

"Jasper!" Alice cried out in delight.

Jasper chuckled as he slowed his spins and started to sway on his feet dancing with her in his arms "Yes?"

She swatted him lightly on the chest "That was not gentlemanly of you." She had tried to sound angry with him, but could not hide the laughter in her voice.

Jasper leaned in and started kissing her neck, leaving an extremely faded trail of bloody kisses on her pale skin. "You're right, that was incredibly rude of me, I apologize."

"I don't know if I can forgive you," Alice said with a smile as she tilted her head back allowing him more access to her neck.

Jasper chuckled against her throat. "Oh, you will."

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest thing I have ever written for Alice and Jasper and I hope you guys all enjoyed.**

**Please review.**


End file.
